


Morton's Fork (Alternate ending)

by TheBatmanFreak



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Alternate Ending, I wish that this had happened, M/M, lornester (sort of), wrenchers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:03:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBatmanFreak/pseuds/TheBatmanFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morton's Fork (Alternate ending)

Soft footsteps fell across the bleak, beige carpeting of the Nygaard abode. They were silent and slow, not unlike the body that carried them, and they were inching closer and closer to the bedroom door that stood slightly ajar. The wind howled at the glass of the window and tension hung thick in the air as the killer stalked across the lavish hallway in perfect quiet. He had waited a whole year to finish this off, to finally tie up the loose end that was Lester Nygaard, and the older man poised his gun with firm hands as he reached the door.

Malvo pricked his ears up, scouting his surroundings for any signs of life behind the thin slab of wood that separated predator from prey. The only thing he heard was the muffled breathing of the man in the bedroom, presumably trying desperately to find a weapon. Malvo smiled to himself. He took another small step forward and placed a slight gloved hand on the door, when a loud voice cut him off in his tracks. It was Lester's,

"Please help me..."

The voice was shaky and scared, like the man who owned it always was. Malvo pushed open the door in his usual silent manner and padded slowly across the array of scattered clothes that littered the carpet beneath him.

"Please, I'm in the bathroom and there's no lock on the door," His voice squeaked on the last word and sent chills of satisfaction racing down Malvo's spine. He lifted his foot to step further towards the door and raised his gun, ready to fire.

Suddenly, a sharp pain went rocketing up Malvo's shin as the expertly placed bear trap sprung into life and encased the wolf within it's metal claws. It was at that moment that Lester slammed back the bathroom door and stepped forward onto carpet, gun in hand. He took a blind shot and managed to hit his attacker in the leg, causing him to drop to the ground in agony. Malvo took a chance and hurled the nearest object in sight squarely at Lester's face. It just so happened to be his 'Salesman of the Year' award which smacked him in the nose and caused hot sticky blood to splatter across his face. Malvo then tried his hand at another gunshot, but the pain in his leg caught him off guard and the bullet instead flew off target, smashing the bedroom window in front of him.

Lester saw his chance and fired another shot into Lorne's arm, which caused him to send his gun flying across the room where it bounced against the wall, sending another bullet echoing throughout the house. Malvo was now defenceless, he desperately tried to pull his leg out of the bear trap, not once making eye contact with Lester. The smaller man took a step forward, his weapon shaking in his hand. He was usually a coward, but not right now. Not when revenge was so easy.

"You did this to me..."

Malvo looked up at him, his eyebrows raised slightly as if he was amused. A flickering smile danced across his face and he relished in what he'd done to this man's life whilst still half-focusing on his current bear trap predicament,

"Lester..."

He was suddenly silenced by a deafening gun shot that hit him square in the forehead and caused thick spurts of blood to gush from the wound. Lorne's head lulled backwards and he flopped over onto the floor with a satisfying thud. His eyes glazed over and more warm blood began dribbling from his open mouth. 

Lester stood in shock, only the sound of his shallow breath breaking the silence. He had done it, he'd finally killed the man who had started all this. Lester suddenly felt a panic shake through him and he dropped the gun on the pile of clothes before taking a last look at Malvo's dead body. He gingerly stepped over the dead man and made his across the bedroom with his heart thudding. When Lester reached the door, he finally sighed in relief. No matter what happened now, he had killed Lorne Malvo, and that's all that mattered to Lester's newly inflated ego. He pushed open the door to his bedroom was about step out into whatever abysmal future awaited him when he saw a tall figure out of the corner of his eye.

The man towered over him, even from far away, and he still had the same dominating presence that he'd had a year ago. The man was dressed in long blue jeans and a brown fringed jacket that truly brought out his large physic and he was holding a large black semi-automatic in his strong hands. He looked exactly the same as he did a year ago, apart from his face. His once confident features were now tired and sad, his eyes had deep bags under them and he had a certain look about him that made him seem like he was constantly on the verge of tears. Somehow, it became even more terrifying to see the vengeance boiling in his eyes.

Lester sucked in his breath as the man raised his gun to aim it at his face, he bit his lip hard enough to draw blood and felt the fear curling in his stomach. The small man pushed the door open wider so that his attacker could see the dead body of Malvo that was bleeding out into the carpet. The hit man didn't respond much aside from a slight nod of acknowledgement, as if to say 'You stole my kill', and he kept the steely glare on his face, a look that he had perfected over time. The bigger man flicked the gun upwards with his eyes shining, he was now pointing it directly at Lester's forehead. 

Lester took another deep breath as he prepared for the death he thought it would take him not nearly as long to obtain and his eyes widened again as he caught fierce look in the hitman's eyes. Under his breath he managed to utter two words,

"Aw heck..."

Mr.Wrench then took two giant steps forward before aiming his weapon and shooting a hole in Lester Nygaard's skull.

**Author's Note:**

> Whilst I think it would have been amazing for Numbers to come back, I think that Wrench's revenge will have to do for now...


End file.
